Mind Games
by Oli fan08
Summary: Summarys hmmm....... Ok Three friends Shelly,Krissy and Lisa got to Hogwarts To find Friendship,Quidditch and a whole lotta magic (also including Oliver Wood,Percy Weasly,Marcus Flint) not yet done more 2 come promise


It was another usual snowy day in the middle of winter. Shelly was babysitting her baby brother Whilly while her mom and and dad were at work, her mom a daily prophet writer and her dad a Broom maker.  
  
This saturday was her 11th birthday. She wanted to go out and play with her friends in the deep,crisp,white snow but, then again the fire was inviting and she had a babysitting job to do and it shall be done she told herself while warming a bottle the muggle way(Microwave)because she wasn't aloud to use magic yet!  
  
She sat waiting for her parents to arive home they were coming home early to see her recieve her letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! She was born at exactly 4:05 PM and that's when she expected her letter! Her parents usually arrived home at 6:00 or 7:00 depending on what they had to do her mom usually came in at 7:00 her dad at 6:00. He always made wounderful dinners! And since today was her birthday she was expecting the best one yet but earlyer then 7:00!! As she licked her lips and visulized the large piceces of black forest cake and large bowls of turkey stew to warm her she heard a knock at the door she took a look at the clock and it had its hand on the dads home sign.  
  
She opened the door and her tall father stepped in. He said hey sweetheart happy birthday as he slapped the newly fallen snow off of his overcoat. Shelly replied by saying hey dad and pointing to a long wrapped pesent "that resembled a broom stick" and going what's that? Her father smiled as he hand her the present in return she handed him the baby. She was just about to open it when she heard "OHNO YOU DON'T" come from her dads mouth! She gave it back knowing she would have to wait for her letter,mom,and dinner! Presents were always last in her house! She always woundered why ! GRRR!! She thought to her self.  
  
The time was now 4:00 "O" clock as she waited excitedly for her mom to come home. 4:02 came and a nock at the door came she looked at the tall clock in the living room and sure enough it said moms home. Shelly went to get the door but, her dad handing her Whilly went for the door. Opening the door and giving his wife a greeting kiss she entered the house with a suitcase in hand stomped her feet to rid of snow and walked inside. Kissing Shelly on the head she placed her suitcase down she took Whilly. Hey hunny she said Happy Birthday and handed her a bundle of snap drangons (which were her fave flowers) then sitting down. Thanks mom they're beautiful Shelly replied.  
  
It was now 4:05 on the dot the clock shown "It's party time" she stepped out side waiting for an owl. She shivered in the cold air to excited to put a jacket on she waited for an owl and as soon as she closed the door behind her she saw a beautiful golden owl fly towards her. It droped a letter in her hand unmistakeably the one she was expecting. The owl landed on her shoulder and she took the owl and herself inside. She jumped up and down calling to her mom and dad who were in the living room. she placed the owl in the cage with her owl kayko and feed them both some owl treats. Sitting on the flush blue couch boucing up and down yelling can I open it can I open it while her dad ran and got the cammara. Her mom nodded at her as she ripped off the top of the envalope and reading  
  
Dear Shelly Peroma, We are truly pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are expecting to see you on the first day of school September 1 first, you can perchase all of your school supplies at Diagon Ally. You come from a wizarding family so we exspect you know the way. The proper school supply list is attached to the back of this letter.  
  
Hope to see you soon, Headmaster Headmistress Albus Dumbldor Dian Mogonagal  
  
The happiest she has ever been in her whole life was this moment. She smiled and held up the letter as her dad snapped a photo. Then hugged her mom and little brother while her dad took more pictures. Then her mom and dad switched as her mom took pictures of Shelly hugging her dad. Then they placed the camara on the fireplace mantle and they got into family photo mode. The camera took the picture then her dad placed the camara on the table shure they were gonna take more photos as the evening wore on.  
  
It was now 5:15 and she was starving her dad placed 3 bowls or turkey stew and fresh baked bread on the table and placing baby food on Whilly's highchair. They all sat down as they finished their stew and her mom fead Whilly, the table cleared itself then a large blcke-forest cake appered on the table. It had lovely candy snap dragons that changed color, and spakleing candy stars that covered it. The cake looked to good to eat. Since it was a magical cake anyway it just kept filling in the pieces it lost.  
  
When dinnerand desert was done Shelly sat on the couch and waited for her family to enter the living room. They came in her dad with presents in hand gave them to her and took the camara off the table and placed it to his eye. Shelly's mom sat down with her brother on her lap as she began to open her presents. The first a book called Powerful Potions which was a school book, second a pair of Mermade emerald stud earings which were very chaming, they matched her eyes, a deep aqua green. Then last but, defienetly not least a WildFire 4001 the best broomstick to ever fly EVER EVER EVER!!  
  
She wanted to ride it right away so she had her mom and dad charm the yard so muggles couldn't see her flying and she hoped on. Being around broomsticks her whole life she knew a thing or to about flying and Shelly was one of the best her dad has ever seen he told his wife. Mrs.Peroma knew she would make a mighty fine chaser on her house team and told her many times. Shelly came down landed like a feather and said dad get the camera I want you to take a picture. He said sure hunny and ran inside and so did she.  
  
She took a snap dragon and placed it behinde hr ear and put a bit of lip gloss on. (she wanted this picture to look great) She ran back outside and mounted her purple WildFire 4001 but, didn't kick off the ground the wind blew and snow fell as the sun set it was a lovely setting for a photo or two. Her dad came back out and took 2 or 3 pictures knowing she would want a copy as well it was a beautiful picture notonly that it was the best looking photo of her she has ever taken.  
  
The rest of the year past very quickly. Most likely beacuse Shelly couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts Express. It was late June and Shelly's Blonde hair was getting blonder and Deep aqua green eyes getting lighter with the summer. Her mom called her down stairs that day (she had taken off of work and hired another babysiter) and she ate breakfast and off two Diagon Ally they went First to Ollivander's to get her a wand she ened up with 7" Oak Unicorn Hair. Next to the book store to purchase True Transfigureation,and Keeper of Magical Beasts Grade One.  
  
She almost left her mom behind running to the Quidditch store all Shelly had wanted since she got her WildFire 4001 was to get a chaser book. While running she ran into a boy he was just as tall as her with brown eyes and hair (rather handsom)! I'm So Sorry!!! She yelled almost crying with the people walking by and laughing. He got up first and placed a hand out to help her up. That's ok I was just admiring this WildFire 4001 and got kind of lost in thoughts my fault! Grabing his hand Shelly said oh I have one of them there great. They fly like nothing I've ever rode before. Really you like Quidditch? He said. Shure I absolutly love it. replied Shelly. I was just about to go get a chaser book I want to try out for my house team this year! It's my first and I want to be on the team so badly.  
  
This is going to be my fist year at Hogwarts too. Said the boy. He placed out his hand and said I'm Oliver Wood. Takeing his hand and shaking it , she replied I'm ummmm S-shelly Pe-e-eroma. She replied nervously. They smiled at eachother and walked inside Quidditch World. She ran over to her dad who was delivering a new supply of WildFire 4001's as Oliver followed. Oliver looked amazed seeing all of the different color WildFire 4001's unload from the fire Place. As her dad hugged her and wiped the soot off of his uniform he asked who is this. Looking at Oliver. Oh dad this is Oliver I ran into him literally on the street. Oh nice to meet you Oliver I'm Shelly's dad. I work for the broom store, I could've just walked but, it's so bissy I used floo power instead. Oh said Oliver. It's nice too meet you. Shakeing his hand. Well, I better get a move on hugging Shelly tell your mm I said hi. Ok replied Shelly. Bye Oliver he said. Oliver said goodbye. And Mr.Peroma threw some floo powder in the fireplace and saying Broom's Galor he was gone.  
  
Oliver and Shelly walked over to the bookcase and looked through the books. Aha said Shelly holding a book in her arms. A Chaser's Guide to Being a Chaser. Her mom walked in the store out of breath and said find your book? Shelly said yup holding it high. Ok give it to me and I'll ring it up. Handing her the book Shelly returned to the bookcase. Oliver she asked. What are you looking for? He said errrrrm a Keeper book. Ah hear it is A Keeper's Guide to Being a Keeper. I have to go find my mom and ask her to buy it I'll see you around Shelly he said. Waving goodbye he walked out the store. Her mom bought the book and the returned to Diagon Ally to buy the rest of her list.  
  
When they were done they got two butterbeers at the Leaky Couldron.When they finished they returned to the busy streets of London to catch a bus and return home. It was now 4:30. When she got inside she was quite tired. She jumped on her bright pink bed and thought of the handsom boy she ran into. She blushed as she thought I almost ran him over. Well, if I didn't I would'nt have met him. And she smiled.  
  
Well, Septemeber the 1st came quicker than Shelly had thought. Full of excitement she took her many suitcases, her WildFire4001 and her owl Kayko and loaded them on to the cart. Her mom called her downstars told her to take her lugage to the car and come back inside for a quick breakfast. She had a small amount of a eggs and bacon before jumping up and screaming lets go lets go lets go. Hurry up mom I'm gonna miss the train. Hurry. Oh shutup her mom said, with a smile. Ok I guess three hours is enough time to go 7 miles.  
  
When it was 9:30 her mom handed her dad Whilly and they both jumped into the car. Waving to her dad and her brother through the window. Now, her mom told her I don't want to be sending any howlers so be on your best behavior. I was in Ravenclaw, Your dad was in Gryffindor, and my sister in hufflepuff so any of them will do. I don't want you getting into Slytherin and getting mixed up in those types. I would not by anymeans disown you if you did so don't worry. Remember think positive happy thoughts. OK OK OK mom I'll be fine as they pulled ino the train station. Now heres your ticket I'll be takeing you too Platform 9 3/4, get your things out of the back and we will be off.  
  
She tried to start running but, her mom grabbed her shirt. You would not want to get lost and ask a muggle how to get to Platform 9 3/4 they would think you mad. Ok mom I get the picture. Shelly replied rolling her eyes. They got to Platform 9 3/4 and Shelly said ok mom this is no time to be jokeing around we have to get there by 10:30. But, this is Platform 9 3/4 shelly. Yeah right and I'm the queen of England. Then Shelly noteiced a small line forming behind her a people saying hurry up muggles are gonna notice. Shelly said to her mom ok then if this is Platform 9 3/4 how do I get on it? Ok Shelly concentrait really hard and run into that brick wall over there. WHAT !?!?! Shelly said with a look of terror on her face. You heard me her mom said, and pushed her. Shelly kissed her mom on the cheek,said goodbye and ran like lighting into the wall. Instead of Hard Brick she felt a warn breeze come over her then a thud.  
  
Her eyes still closed from going through the wall she relised she had run into somthing or someone. Ow it yelled as she opened her eyes. O MY GOD she screamed I'm so sorry. The figuer turned around and said it's ok SHELLY!!! It was Oliver with a look of suprise on his face. Shelly said every time I seem to come across you I end up almost killing you. He shrugged and said well, it's nice having you run into me again, He said with a smile. Would you like to sit on the train with me Shelly asked with imbarrasment on her face. To her suprise he said yes. But, first Shelly said I have to find my friends Lisa,and Krissy. Oliver nodded and said I also would like to bring my friend Percy. Ok Shelly replied. Do you think there will be enough room in on compartment? Oliver asked. I think so Shelly replied nodding back. And if not well make room they said together smiling. They each went on there separet ways to find friends Shelly didn't have to go far to find her friends who were standing behind her. Lisa was tall,slim, had short strawberry blonde hair and hazle eyes. Krissy on the other hand was a bit taller with bright blue eyes,and blonde/brown hair. They gretted her Krissy (also a Quidditch fanatic) yelled who's the guy he's hot! Shelly thinking he was handsom not hot said... He's just a guy I keep running into he will be sitting will us with one of his friends.  
  
When they got on the train Oliver waved them down. Saved you a seat he said. There to Shelly,Krissy,and Lisa's suprise there were two boys instead of one. Oliver said. Brought along another friend hope you don't mind, there's six seats we will a fit fine. Then he pointed to a slim red headed boy and a tall brown haired boy with extremely messed up teeth. This Oliver pointed to the red headed boy is Percy Weasly, and this is Marcus Flint pointing to the Brown hair boy with the messed up teeth. They both waved and said hello. Shelly,Krissy,and Lisa sat down Shelly pointed to Krissy and said this is Krissy. She waved and winked at Oliver. Next Shelly said and pointed at Lisa is Lisa waved but,seemed to keep stareing at Percy. And I'm Shelly.  
  
The train hooot hooooooted and they were off. They spent the ride talking of brothers and sisters witch Percey had 5 brothers and 1 sister. They were all amazed. Well, Shelly said I have one brother Whilly I'm the oldest. Krissy who was looking at Oliver said I have one older sister and one younger brother. My sister went here she said it's wounderful but, my parents are muggle born. Well, Oliver said what cowicadence Krissy I'm muggle born too. What house did you sister get put in? Oh my sister umm g-g- ot put into Gryffindor. Krissy blushed,thinking in her head he just asked me a question oh he's so hott. Oh I wish to be put there too. They all agreed except for Marcus. He blushed and said well I want to be put in Slytherin. They all looked astonded, they knew that's ware all the bad witches and wizards came from. Why,Shelly asked. My mom and dad were in Slytherin and said if I didn't get in they would disown me. Oh Marcus I'm so sorry Shelly said with a tear in her eye. No one should have to be disowned just because of what a hat tells them. Shelly gave him a hug.  
  
When they all changed into their robes and reseated Krissy coviently next to Oliver,Percy next to Lisa, and Shelly nex to Marcus. Shelly was getting extremly jealous of Krissy giggleing at what ever Oliver said and his arm around her. Shelly thought to herself I saw him first. But Marcus was a pretty nice boy and she didn't give him any slack about wanting to be put in Slytherin.  
  
The train arived and they all got out together. They saw a very large man with a lantern yelling fist years this way and there was a large mob of first years around him. They goined them when the tall man took count he said ok to the boats. Four to a boat when we get to the the castle all first years wait in the loby for further instruction from headmsstres magonagal. Four to a boat hmmmm two will have to sit out Lisa said. We'll sit out Percy said placeing his arm aorund Lisa. Ok then she said blushing. Ok that's means me Marcus,Oliver and Krissy in one boat. Said Shelly. Well meet up with you in the loby. Added Krissy.  
  
The boat ride was smooth and they even saw a giant squid that seemed to wave at the boats. No one talked but, instead ooooed and ahhhhhed. Shelly's eyes lit up as well as the others. When they reached the dock and walked into the loby they met up with there friends. They saw a tall women dressed in green with a bent black witches hat. She waved them over. Hello said the women. I'm Profesor Magonagal I'm headmistress and I will also be you transfigureation teacher. Hogwarts is a marvalous school and you should all be glad you were choosen to attend it. Now when I open these doors you are to walk in a starit line to the front ware I will call your name. when your name is called your are to sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head then you will be sorted. Move to the proper table and we will have a feast anything eles that is needed to know Profesor Dumbldor will inform you of. Ok let's go.  
  
The large wooden doors swong open and you could smell the tension in the air. All the first years ohhed and ahhed yet again at the stary sky above them and the many floating candles, with all the children sitting at the four large tables. They stood in a line and Prof. Magonagal (I'm abbriviateing now) Unrolled a large piece of parchment Plag,Just hmmmm the hat said huffle- I know Ravenclaw. The boy smiled and ran to the cheering ravenclaw table. I'm so nervous Shelly squeeled. Peroma,Shelly Magonagal called hmmm said the hat a bit of each house in this one hmmm Brave indeed,kind yes,good mind this one would be good at Quidditch I know Gryffindor!!! Shelly ran over to the table so happy she could pee herslef. Onelly,Frank hmmm Slytherin!! Perce,Lisa hmmm hmm strange, interesting Gryffindor!! Lisa glowed running to grab the seat next Shelly. Flint,Marcus Gryffin-Nope nope never mind Slytherin!! He smiled looked at Shelly and winked. Poler,Kurt Definetly Hufflepuff!!! Burkurtly,Krissy Brave, This one would be good a Quidditch also Definetly a Gryfindor!! Krissy jumped up and down sitting next to her friends still in shock. My family will be so happy she roared. A couple more people called were called before Oliver and Percy Kumply,Kater Hufflepuff Lessly,Sara Ravenclaw Franed,Pretty Hufflypuff. Wood,Oliver Hmm Want to be a keeper do you said the hat, Brave indeed Gryffindor!! He smiled and took the seat next to Krissy. I want to sit next to Oliver too! Shelly yelled. Ok Ok he can sit in the middle of us. Fine. replied Shelly. Lisa sat on the end see that if Percy was put into Gryffindor he would be seated next to her. And he was so here they were.  
  
The feast started and they began to chat with some of the other Gryffindor they were really nice. After dinner and desert Dumbldor stood up and said a few things about the 3rd floor corridor and dark forest, and told the prefects to lead their house to the dormitories. The small group of Gryffindor first years were lead by the prefect to a portrait of a large (FAT) lady in a pink dress. The prefect explained when you want to get into the Gryffindor common room you must say the password turtle meatloaf and you will be aloud in. You are not to give away the location of the common room nor the password to anyone in anyother house. Now stand back please. The fat lady asked "Password"? Turtle Meatloaf! Said the prefect. Ok everyone inside hurry up please! He blurted. Now your dormitories are upstairs girls on the left boys the same on you right. You will find all of your belongings have already been brought up. I suggest you all go change into your nightware and go to bed!! You have classes in the morning. Good night! and with that the prefect walked up the stairs. The common room was Scarlet and Gold with flush ferinshing. Large couches and chairs we all accompained by tables,and a warm fire. Also pictures of lions all over the walls.  
  
Shelly,Krissy,Lisa all giggleing and happy said good night to Percy and Oliver and went upstairs. Their dorm was large with a fireplace and large windows. Five four post beds all encircled the room. The had red sheets of velvet(quite confy). They picked out their beds. There were two other girls Sherly Jekinson and Tracy Blokely they were also very close friends. They were nice but, kept to themselves. Maybe nevous like everyone eles. They changed into there matching PJ's they bought while out in Diagon Ally a few years back Shellys Pink, Lisas purple, and Krissys Blue. They had patterns of the sky and stars each had matching slippers too. (Same best friend stuff).Then Shelly fead her owl Keyko,who's silver wings flapped when she saw Shelly. Krissy fead her owl Perrywison,her owl was pure white with blue eyes. Lisa fead her kitten sparklestarly who was small and cute like any kitten. She was an orange tabby with bright green eyes. Then they bid everyone in the dorm goodnight and went to bed.  
  
The next morning they all awoke,dressed met the boys in the common room and walked down to breakfast. 7:00Am in the morning was not the time Shelly was used to getting up at she yawned uncontrollably. Sleepy asked Oliver? Yeah. Did you sleep well. Yeah those beds are great! she replied. Yeah they are confy. Oliver said. Oliver. Krissy said slipping him a note that said on the front read in privet . Shelly rushed over to Krissy who was blushing madly, then they both flagged down Lisa who was way ahead of them talking to Percy. What did that note say Krissy!!! Screamed Shelly. What note? Asked Lisa. The note Krissy handed Oliver that said read in privet. Said Shelly. Well Krissy what did it say? Asked Lisa. Well, it said to meet me in the common room a 12:00 tonight. But why? Asked Shelly.(already knowing the answer) Well, I really took a liking to Oliver yesterday and errrm I-I- I wanted to ask him ta-ta-ta be my booyfriend. Krissy said madly blushing and her left eye twitching. WHAT!?!?! Shelly and Lisa excliamed. But, I like Oliver!!Screamed Shelly! I NEVER EVER KNEW THAT!!! Krissy insisted. If I knew that ....... But,but, you know I would never hurt one of my friends. Krissy pleaded. I know! Said Shelly that's why you should ask him out! Are you shure your ok with it? Asked Krissy. Yes, Plus I took a liking to Marcus. I would ask him out if he doesn't hate me since were in different houses.  
  
At breakfast Lisa and Percy were awlfuly close. So were Oliver,Krissy and Shelly. Oliver kept tickling Krissy making Shelly feel like dirt. But, Krissy knowing Shelly's feelings were being hurt she politly asked him to stop. Then they looked as they saw Lisa and Percy coming from the other side of the table to join them. Prof. Magonagal has just passed out schelduals. Well lets see....First we have History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, next double Potions with the Slytherins,then lunch,care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw,and transfigueration with Slytherins, then dinner. Well we better get back to the dorms and get our things. Said Percy. Class starts soon. Said Lisa Very well lets go.  
  
History of Magic was pretty boring. The whole class nearly fell alsleep, but the good part was they got no homework since it was their first day.  
  
AHH no not double potions my sister told me Snape is really mean to Gryffindors. Krissy told them. We better hurry she said he takes 40 points from your house if your late. EVERYONE IN A STRIAGHT LINE!!! NOW!! Howled Snape. 10 points from Gryffindor! Why? Asked Shelly. 5 more points from Gryffindor for talking back. Snapped Snape EVERONE INSIDE NOW! There will be no foolish wand waveing or silly incantations in this class! Or 100 housepoints will be removed! Do you all understand! Everyone noded. Now take you seats. Hurry up! Shelly sat next to Marcus. It's was the only good part of haveing class with the Slytherins. Krissy sat with Oliver , you guessed it Percy and Lisa sat together so it gave her know choice. But, she didn't mind Marcus anyway. He smiled at her she smiled back thinking I like Oliver or do I like Marcus, Marcus has bad teeth. grrr Krissy likes Oliver GRRR!! But, Krissy's my friend must listen to leson must not go crazy! AHH! NOW CLASS TAKE OUT YOUR COULDRONS!! NOW!! ALSO TAKE OUT YOUR POWERFUL POTIONS BOOKS. I WANT A 5 PAGE REPORT ON HOW TO MAKE A FORGETFULNESS POTION BY NEXT FRIDAY!! WE WILL DISCUSS IT TODAY IN CLASS!! THERE FOR YOU HAVE ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED!! IF YOU FAIL OR DO NOT DO THIS ASSIMENT YOU WILL LOSE 200 POINTS PER PAGE. UNDERSTOOD!! The class noded!! GOOD NOW (blahblahblahblahblahblahblah is all Shelly heard for the rest of class over run by thoughts). Class ened earlyer or atleast felt that way to everyones relief.  
  
Bye Marcus. Shelly said. Marcus waved and smiled back. Ahhhhhh she thought I think I really do like Marcus. Shelly saw the other Slytherins roll their eyes at her,but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered is if Marcus did! Gryffindors and Slytherins were natural born enimies. People in Slytherin might not let Marcus fit in so he might just decide to hate her out of the blue. GRRR my life sucks monkeys Shelly thought. Then she heard the gang (Oliver,Lisa,Krissy,Percy) calling her over. Hurry we got to make it to Care of Magical Creatures. Yelled Percy running ahead of them. Gees he's always so eger to get to class you would think he actually like's it or something. Said Krissy everyone laughed. except for Percy who was allready ten miles ahead.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was pretty fun. Hagrid who had lead them to the boats on the day before was the teacher he was really nice and funny. A gentle giant some would say. His long matted beard made a perfect home for a fusha squiggle worm that kept jumping inside it. Now as you can see this squiggle likes dark places,like my beard. Said Hagrid. Everyone laughed as the squiggle worm went through his beard and tried to crawl up his nose. And like my nose. He said blushing with immbarrisment. Now you will be kepping a squiggle worm. You have to feed it clean it, take care of it for your grade. Now everyone over to the cage and pick one out. Shelly, got a pink one her fave color,Oliver got a gold one,Lisa got a purple one,Krissy got a blue one, and Percy a scarlet one. Now heres your cage take it back to your dorm do not let them lose or 20 housepoints will be removed. O class is over have a nice day said hagrid.  
  
Transfigureation was pretty neat. They had to try and change a watch into a squirrle. It was hard but, never the less fun. Shellys turned out to be a clock face with a tail, Lisa's was even funnier it had three tails,and two ears. Percy did it perfectly without a problem scoreing 20 points to Gryffindor for doing it first. Prof. M was really nice she was strict with all the houses even Gryffindor unlike Snape who treated everyone but, Slytherin like dirt. Class ended and they turned to their dorm to freshen up for dinner.  
  
After they got ready they met the boys in the common room. Talked about how to feed their Squiggle worms in the minutes remaining before dinner. The went to dinner together. Dinner was good Snape kept walking by tring to snag Grffindors for throwing food are talking to loudly. When they we all stuffed they went back to the common room. They walked slowly talking about their first day at Hogwarts. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, the fat lady asked password? Turtle meatloaf! Shelly Said. Go on in sleep well. Said the Fat Lady.  
  
It was now 9:30 they all decided to change into their pj's and come back down and chat a little while longer. Shelly,Lisa,and Krissy changed into their matching pj's. They were all ready to go back to the common room when Shelly said ummm guys I think I'll stay here I'm pretty sleepy. Ok Lisa,and Krissy said goodnight. Shelly really didn' t have sleep on the mind. She wanted to write a letter to Marcus telling him everything she felt, but she only knew him for a day or two, and unlike Krissy she didn't jump at every guy she saw....or a least she didn't think so. She took out a pink,scented piece of parcment,and her purple quill........ and started writting.  
  
Dear Marcus, What's up? I'm writting this letter to you to tell you that I have feelings for you. I really do hope you feel the same way I'm about to go to sleep. I'll be thinking of you.  
  
Love always, Shelly Peroma  
  
Hmmm Shelly thought was that to corny...... I'm slowy moveing out of the main character spot in the story grrrrrr Life I'll pay you to stop sucking monkeys grrrr. She folded the letter up and fead her squiggle worm the she named squiggle man. Turned out her lantern and whent to bed.  
  
Lisa,Percy,Oliver,and Krissy were down chatting till 11:45. Lisa and Percy retired and Oliver and Kristy stayed in the common room. Oliver asked. Ummm Krissy why did you give me the letter? Well, Krissy replied I wanted to get to know you better...I mean I only knew you for one day and a half! And we seem to have somethings in common......well, were both muggle born and there isn't that many people like that here. Yeah said Oliver. I wanted to ask you somthing. He said. Yeah ask away. Krissy said with a smile. Umm I was woundering if you liked me? Of course I like you! Your such a nice guy. Whay did you think I hated you are somthing? She asked puzzled. No! I was woundering if you like me like me like more than a friend? Well........ummm would you like me more than a friend Oliver? Said Krissy looking into his eyes. Errm well, when you asked me here in the note. I thought it was a the perfect time to ask you to umumum be my girlfriend. Said Oliver. Well..Oliver interupted I mean I only just known you for a day in a half but, I really liked you since. Oliver that's why I asked you here in the first place. I wanted to ask you the same thing. Krissy said hugging him. Oliver was speechless and just looked at her for a minute or two then he moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. She still totally in shock yet againg kissed him back. Oliver beeing rather handsom himself had never been kissed before. He now was thinking hogwarts rocks. They stayed in the common room for sometime talking and just staring at eachother. He kissed her goodnight and they whent into their dormitaries.  
  
Shelly was sleeping, but Lisa lie awake waiting for Krissy. Lisa sat up and looking at her glow-in-the-dark purple wrist watch and said it's quater past one young lady ware have you been. Krissy smiled and said is Shelly up. Nopperz.Lisa replied. Well,good this might hurt her feelings but, I'll have to tell her sooner or later. Let me put this together lisa said. You don't want to hurt Shelly but it might hmmmmm You asked him out he said yes. Well, not exactly he asked me out and I said yes. Krissy said. I'm so scared Shelly will be heart broken and never talk to me again. Krissy,and Lisa talked for a while and then went to bed.  
  
Shelly,Krissy,and Lisa all awoke next morning dressed, and met the boys in the common room. They walked to breakfast. Shelly still didn't know about Oliver and Krissy. Krissy grabbed Shelly's arm and pulled her to the side. Krissy looking destressed. Said Shelly we have to talk. Shelly then said I know. Krissy looking suprised then said you know.Raising her eybrows. About you and Oliver yes. Oliver told me already. Shelly said. Oh really. Are you mad? Krissy said. No as long as my friends are happy I'm happy. Shelly said hugging Krissy. Really? Krissy asked. Really! Shelly assured her. Well let's get to breakfast then. Ok!  
  
The day went extremly fast. Just when they were going to dinner Shelly remembered the note she was going to give marcus. She wasn't that shure and more he was unuaslly quite during class to day. Hmm I guess those Slytherins are really getting to him. She thought. Oh Ollie. Shelly heard. Your so funnie. Came from Krissys mouth. As Oliver put his arm around her. Except Shelly didn't feel jealous at all she was happy for Krissy. Also Lisa who seemed to be spending a lot of time with Percy.  
  
It was now october 31, holloween. Krissy and Oliver were allways together and spent many a nights just talking and kissing in the common room. Percy asked Lisa out too. It seemed Shelly was the only one not to have a boyfriend. She was upset so upset she couldn't believe she was so desparte. The note she was holding for so long she decided to just give the note to Marcus. And she did the next day in class. He opened it and looked astonded. Shelly I never knew you felt this way. Marcus said. Do you feel the same way Marcus? Shelly said with her stomach turning. Umm I guess. Marcus said. Do you want to be my boyfriend Marcus? Shally asked. Shure I-I- I guess. Shelly gave him a hug he hardly returned. The other Slyterin looked at him as though he was Voldemort usually not daring to say a word to him because they knew he could squash them. But, now they started teasing him. "Why don't you go kiss your lion carcus" Said a small boy. Marcus punched him flat in the face so he was teased no more. But, he did have real feelings for Shelly. He strangly could'nt show them.  
  
It was now late November. Krissy's Birthday was the 28 the months were going by so fast. Lisa,percy,Shelly,and Oliver All put some money in a bag along with a letter to Shelly's dad. They didn't at all have enough money even together to buy her a WildFire 4001 but, the little money they did give and her fathers major discount could most likely do the job. Oliver kept asking her what do you want for your birthday trying to astablish they haven't bought her a gift yet. But, it didn't matter any way because she just kept saying nothing. Shelly soon got a return owl during lunch with a Blue WildFire 4001 on it. Oliver tried his best to distract her while they Lisa,Shelly, and Percy ran out of the Great Hall. Lets go for a walk Krissy! Said Oliver. Ok! She replied. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the common room. (where a suprise party a waited her) He said do you know what day it is right before they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Yeah the last time I checked it was my birthday,but I didn't want to make a big deal. Well Turtle Meatloaf! Oliver yelled as they entered the common room.  
  
Happy Birthday Krissy. They yelled. Holy Shi... Krissy yelled. You scared me to death. Holding her heart she sat down. Thanks guys as she looked at the streemers and cake. Your welcome. They all said. But, you didn't have to do all of this you know. It was nothing Kriskris! Shelly said happily. Well it's saturday nothing to do except party. Said Oliver. So lets party said Lisa. First this is for you. Said Oliver. Pulling a small box out of his pocket. My dad gets Qudditch World cup tickets every year and he said I could bring someone. Would you like to go with me? It would be a honer and a privlege Sir Oliver. She said smiling. She gave him a hug. Next this is from all of us. They pulled out a big blue box. (they put it in a box to try and hide the shape). Thanks guys. Krissy took the box and began to open it. Holy Shit-aki Mushroms she screamed. A WildFire 4001....ware on earth did you get the money? Don't forget Krissy my dads a Broom Maker. Said Shelly happily. Do you like it? Said Purcey. Do I like it I love it love it love it!! Krissy repiled. Well, after many a day writting this I have to stop and go on vacation. Supense is good though and I have to think of what eles I'm gonna write but, there will be more sooner than later hopfully.  
  
Well the rest of the year moved quite fast exams were majorly hard. Summer was coming up so fast. Shelly and Krissy rarely got the chance to ride their WildFire 4001's. Lisa didn't seem to like Quidditch as much a them. She was more into her studies with Percy. The last day of their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to and end the watch the last Quidditch game Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Slythrin won the Quidditch cup, and the house cup. Witch made the last day extra sad saying good bye to their friends and everything. The wounderful feast almost made up for it though. The brightly lit Great Hall was full of smiling students. The four tables full of the best foods imaginable.  
  
As they borded the train and found a empty compartment no one said much of anything. Shelly found the beautiful picture of her that her father had taken for her birthday and decided to give it to Marcus. Lisa and Percy left to sit with their study buddies they said they would return later to sit with them. That left Krissy and Oliver in the compartment alone.  
  
So. They both began. So. Oliver said again with a smirk on his face. What are you doing this summer Krissy? I'm going to the World Cup with some guy, I can't remeber his name at the moment. All I know is he's really nice,sweet,handsom. Kristy said smirking back. Well, maybe this with refresh your memory. Oliver said leaning in to kiss her. They fiercly madeout for ten minutes until Shelly walked in. Then steped back a little seeing what they were doing. Hey Shelly. Said Krissy making a attemp to fix her hair. Hi, sorry to interupt I'll go now. Oh no don't go, sit down. Krissy said smiling gesturing to the seat next to her.  
  
What's wrong? Asked Oliver. Nothing. Said Shelly wiping the mascara tear marks from under her eyes. Stop being so stuburn your acting like me! Said Krissy jokingly. Marcus was sitting with some other Slythrins. Shelly said trying to hold back tears. And they they they called me a Gay Gryffindor Loser. She said hicupping. What did Marcus do about this!! Krissy said with anger swelling in her voice. He told them to shut up, and to take a hike. So what's the problem? Asked Oliver. Well after they left I gave him a picture of me and told him not to forget me during the summer and to send an Owl or two. He kissed me for longer than I imagined it to be. Then... She said blurting out tears. He said he loved me that's why he would have to let me go. He said a Gryffindor and Slythrin would never work out. What a bastard!!!Krissy screamed.  
  
Then he said he would keep in touch, and I ran out. Sorry to hear that Shelly. Oliver said patting her on the back. Yeah. Krissy began. He's a bastard! A big one! A really large one! One the size of an elephant! One so huge tha- We get the point! Oliver said putting a hand over Krissy mouth.  
  
  
  
¾¾ 


End file.
